


Project L0

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Pseudoscience, Robots, Sex Mentions, Violence, masturbation mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Did you just activate it?”or.Roman and Patton have been working on something top-secret and in the worst circumstances possible, Virgil finally gets to see what it is.





	Project L0

Gunshots were echoing everywhere, seemingly all around Virgil. Panicked people were screaming, doctors grabbing their most prized and important research then running. Virgil scrambled through the mess, hunched over and trembling. He just needed to find Roman- he just needed to find Roman.

“Virgil!”

Virgil’s heart stuttered and he ran forward and flung himself into the arms of his friend. “Oh God, I thought you’d died-”

Roman slid a hand over Virgil’s back then gently pushed Virgil away. “We gotta find Patton and get project L0.”

“Who gives a crap about the stupid project?” Virgil asked desperately. “We can leave it!”

“Virgil,” Roman snapped. “Pull yourself together, man. You know if they get project L0, we’re screwed. The world is screwed.” Another round of bullets fired off and Virgil shrieked. Roman shoved him down onto the ground; Virgil kept shaking.

“Let’s go!” Roman shouted. Virgil obeyed, running after Roman as he ran down the hall. Roman halted at an office door and swiped his keycard through the pad beside the knob. A _ding_ sounded and the knob turned. Roman shoved the door open and burst in, Virgil following behind. The door slammed shut behind them, clicking locked.

The room was Roman’s office; a once pretty cozy place. The walls were several unorganized bookshelves and the floors were blue tiles. Several little Disney bobble-heads sat on Roman’s desk. A laptop sat on the desk, little Disney stickers all over the back. Roman slammed it shut and shoved it into his bag.

“Grab my notes,” Roman ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Virgil said shakily, going back into assistant mode. He dug around the messy bookshelf until he found the locked metal folder. Roman snatched it and shoved it into his bag as he began digging through his drawer; he grabbed a set of silver keys.

“Grab the bag under the window,” Roman said.

Virgil nodded and scurried over to the window. He knelt down and pressed his right thumb against the tiny little hole under the window. The hole beeped and then clicked. A drawer slid out from the wall. Virgil pulled out the black bag from the drawer then kicked it shut. He ran back over to Roman.

“Got it,” he said. Before Roman could take the bag from Virgil’s outstretched hands there was a loud shout and bang, then the lights went out. Only the dying sunset shined a little light from outside.

“No,” Virgil whispered.

“Uh- Emergency staircase exit,” Roman said breathlessly.

“How’re we gonna get Patton? And the stupid project?” Virgil asked.

“Just follow me,” Roman said. He ran to the window and flung it open, sticking his head out, hair flapping in the light breeze. Virgil controlled the impulse to yank his stupid head back inside by his hair.

“It’s along the side of the building,” Roman said as he pressed his thumb into one of the bricks and slabs shot out from the bricks, leading along the side of the building. “We can break the window to the sixth floor and grab Project L0.”

“And Patton?” Virgil hissed.

Roman looked worried for a moment then smoothed his features back into his annoyingly arrogant resting face. “We’ll find him,” he said simply.

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman scooted through the window and carefully stood on the first step then began walking down. Virgil tried to control his shaking as he adjusted the bag against his back and crawled through the window. Shouting and guns could still be heard from inside as Virgil, on trembling legs, followed after Roman.

They made it to the sixth-floor window and Roman paused. “Open the bag,” he said.

Virgil opened it and flinched upon seeing several knives and guns thrown in so carelessly. He hefted the bag upward a little and then pushed it closer to Roman. Roman looked conflicted for a moment before he grabbed a rather large gun and examined it curiously.

“You’re going to shoot it?” Virgil asked frantically. Roman knew how to wield a knife but not a freaking _gun_. Virgil had to lean against the building’s wall so he didn’t plummet to the ground in case he had a heart attack.

“Of course not,” Roman said with an eye roll and took a step back, positioning the gun under his armpit, butt-end facing the window, and then lunged forward, smashing through the thick glass. Roman apparently underestimated his strength and his shoulder went through the window as well, his uniform sliced and soaking blood as he brushed himself off, handing the gun back to Virgil.

“Be careful,” Roman advised as he crawled through the hole. Virgil followed suit and the two made their way down the metal staircase until they reached a window below. Roman did not smash the glass of that one, instead, slipping his badge underneath the crack and the window slid open. Roman and Virgil crawled inside, window snapping shut behind them.

The first thing Virgil noticed about the sixth floor, the only floor he’d been prohibited from entering, was that it was deathly silent. There were no gunshots or screams to be heard except faint noises as if coming from speakers a mile away.

“Soundproof,” Roman explained, reaching into his bag and grabbing a set of keys and clicking on a flashlight, illuminating the dark room. The beam of light flickered on Virgil. “You all right?”

Virgil nodded despite the fact he was shaking like a leaf. Roman gave a smile that was both fond and amused as he stepped towards a tall door that went all the way from the ceiling to the floor. Roman inserted the key into the knob, twisted it, and then pulled open the door.

Virgil’s heart hammered in his chest upon seeing the project; he’d never been allowed to see it, not even Roman’s drawings or notes on it. It was top secret, government-official-level, classified information that Virgil had always been so curious about, trying to peek at Roman’s notes. But Roman always shoved them under whatever was near and gave Virgil a smug grin, saying, “If you read any of this, you’d be dead.”

Virgil always hoped that Roman was just being dramatic.

Project L0 looked… well, it looked like a sleeping human. Its form was like that of a nude man’s, arms relaxed at its sides. Its eyes were shut softly and it… its chest was rising and falling, as if it were breathing. It even had glasses over its shut eyes.

“Holy- Oh my God, it’s a person?” Virgil asked, barely able to speak from his heart hammering all the way up into his throat.

Roman shook his head. “No, it’s… it’s built from scratch. The breathing- that was Patton’s idea.”

Virgil looked up and down at every muscle, curve, and piece of the creation. It looked real. So very real. From the curve in its hips, the little barely-there stretch marks at the end of its stomach, and each fingernail- the detail, the realism was incredible.

“Hey, Hot Topic, no staring,” Roman said with a small laugh. “We need to get it and get out of here. Quick.” He walked over and pulled down a large black body-sized case.

“Unfasten it from its post,” Roman said.

Virgil stood on his tiptoes and reached up to its neck where a collar held it in place; he unfastened the black clips and leaned down to its waist where another larger band strapped around its body. Part of the upper half pitched forward and leaned against Virgil’s neck. He reached down to its ankles, breathing heavily under its weight, and fumbled to unfasten the clips there. He noticed a little black mark on its heel, similar to one of the many fingerprint scanners in the building but much smaller.  

Curious, Virgil leaned his fingertip forward and pressed it against the little black scanner. It beeped and flashed and Roman jerked from where he was opening the box; his eyes widened and he stood, frantic.

“Did you just activate it?” Roman snapped.

Virgil flinched, feeling the muscles of the project tense against his body and carefully push itself away from Virgil. Roman stared, eyes wide and terrified. The project blinked, hazel eyes looking around the room in confusion from Virgil to Roman and then its hands.

“I appear to be undressed,” it said, voice deep and slightly mechanical but sounding human all the same. Virgil took a step back in fear and then another until he bumped into Roman who grabbed his shoulder.

“You’re an idiot,” Roman hissed into his ear.

“That is a falsehood,” the project said, its expression furrowing into a frown. It was scary realistic; Virgil’s heart pounded impossibly header in his chest. “Virgil has graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA as valedictorian of his class in 2039. He graduated college with honours. It is entirely untrue to consider Virgil an “idiot.””

“Doesn’t even know you and it’s already sticking up for you,” Roman grumbled. “I can’t believe you activated it!”

“I didn’t mean to! And how does it know all that about me-”

“This is the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen!” Roman yelled. He ran a frantic hand through his hair.

“You are injured,” it noted, nodding towards Roman’s shoulder.

“That I am,” Roman said.

“Should I put on clothes?” the AI asked. “I am aware that it is socially appropriate to be wearing clothing while one is in the midst of a conversation.”

Virgil turned to Roman. “You got any spare clothes?”

Roman flung his hands in the air in exasperation. “We can’t worry about clothes. I’m calling Patton to tell him to meet us at a safe house.”

“What if he doesn’t make it?” Virgil asked frantically. “What if-”

“Stop it, sh.” Roman ran a hand over his face and adjusted a gun at his hip with a holster. “We’re leaving through the window. Try to get your buddy to follow us.”

Virgil’s “buddy” did not appear to have any hesitations, for it was already at the window peeking outside.

“It appears to be cold out,” it remarked.

Roman nodded. “Yeah. Come on.” Roman slipped his badge under the window and it flew up.

The three filed out of the window, stepping onto steps that filed out from the walls of the building. Just before the window slammed shut behind him, he heard banging on the door. His muscles seized and maybe it was his imagination but project L0 and Roman seemed to move faster down the steps. It took way too long for Virgil’s comfort until they finally hit the ground. Roman sprinted across the parking lot to his deep red SUV.

“Get in,” Roman said frantically. Project L0 and Virgil dove into the backseat as Roman started the car with trembling hands. As they peeled from the parking lot, Virgil scrambled to put on his safety belt. Roman took deep breaths as he peeled away from the building.

“Watch for anyone following us,” Roman said.

Virgil looked out the window and his heart seemed to stop as two vans pulled out from the parking and sped up behind the two.

“Roman,” he squeaked.

“Get in the bag,” Roman ordered, boss voice initiated. “Grab a gun. Go for the tires.”

“Are you insane?” Virgil yelped. “What if… what if one is Patton?”

“Patton drives a blue van, get with it, Virgil.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and unzipped a bag, pulling out one of the guns. The project’s hands dug beside Virgil’s and pulled out a gun as well.

“I will shoot from my side and you will shoot from yours,” it said. Virgil nodded.

He unrolled the windows and took a deep breath. Then he moved the gun out the window, pointing in the direction of the vans. He heard the project’s gun go off beside him and watched as one of the vans spun out of control. Another shot from L0 and the van jerked once more. Virgil fired off his gun and it hit the left tire. The van jerked to the side and smashed into the other van. Virgil quickly jerked back inside and rolled the window back up. Roman increased his speed.

“We’re gonna have to ditch this car,” Roman said tensely, knuckles white against the wheel. “We’ll do it about a mile away then walk to the safe house.”

Virgil nodded shakily. “Sounds like a plan.”

The ride took place in silence and the AI was quiet the entire time, staring out the window with wide eyes. Its fingers brushed the window, carefully running its fingertip up and down the glass and creating smudges. They pulled into a closed gas station parking lot where Roman shut off the car and grabbed his bag.

“Don’t leave anything personal,” he ordered. “And… it’s night so hopefully, no one will be out, but try to cover the project. We don’t need to get arrested for public indecency of all things.”

Virgil snickered but handed the project a bag to use to cover its genitals with. They walked until they reached a small neighbourhood where several stereotypical suburban houses sat. They reached the front door of one and Roman rang the doorbell.

After a couple minutes, the door flung open and Virgil found himself with arms full of a weeping Patton.

“Oh goodness, I thought you kiddos might have died or-” Patton hugged Virgil tighter.

“We might want to go inside, Pat,” Virgil said. “Just in case.”

Patton nodded and the four went inside, locking the door behind him. Patton finally seemed to notice project L0 and his eyes widened.

“You… You activated it,” Patton said.

“Virgil did,” Roman said.

Virgil snarled. “It’s not my fault the stupid scanner registered my fingerprint!”

“Well, why’d you scan your fingertip?” Roman asked.

“You activated it,” Patton choked out. He stared and the project stared right back. “Oh my-” Patton swallowed and looked away. “I’ll grab some... some clothes from the laundry room for you.” He scurried off.

“I’m gonna clean this,” Roman said. “Make yourself at home.” With that, Roman headed off and marched after Patton.

“Sorry about Patton. He’s usually nicer. He’s just-”

“He is in shock,” L0 said, sitting down on the floor. It sat with his legs crossed and arms resting on its thighs. “He is showing the symptoms.”

“Oh. Yeah. Uh- Probably.” Virgil snickered, eyes landing on a laundry bag full of clothes. “Here.” Virgil picked up the bag and set it down in front of L0 then kicked it closer to it. “Pick out something.”

The AI leaned forward and began digging until it pulled out a simple black polo and a pair of jeans. “Is this appropriate?”

“A little dressy, but sure.”

The AI frowned then its eyes lit up and withdrew a back and blue striped necktie. “May I wear this as well?”

Virgil sat across from L0 and smirked. “Sure. Do you like it or something?”

“It suits the outfit quite well.”

“It does,” Virgil agreed with a nod. It began slipping on a pair of boxers. Virgil couldn’t help but stare, infatuated with the realistic and smooth look of its skin. “So uhm… what pronouns should I use for you? Ya know, so I don’t have to keep referring to you as ‘it.’”

“You may keep referring to me as an “it,” if you prefer,” the AI said. “I do not have feelings or emotions, therefore, I do not mind.”

 Virgil fumbled with his hoodie’s drawstrings and chewed his bottom lip nervously. “What pronouns would you prefer though?”

The project looked conflicted, pausing in buttoning its pants. “I cannot have a preference as I am an AI and-”

“Look, just… I don’t like calling you an it unless you want to be called an it,” Virgil snapped. “So just… Give me something to call you.”

The project seemed to visibly swallow. “He/Him. Or They/Them. Either seems to be a comfortable fit.”

Virgil nodded. “And a name?”

“Logan,” he replied as he slid the black shirt on over his upper body.

Virgil smirked. “Oh God, because your project ID was L0?”

“No. Logan is a… pleasing name.”

Virgil looked surprised. “And you say you don’t feel, huh?”

“I feel nothing,” Logan said and sat back down, slipping the necktie around his neck.

“But… How about pain?” Virgil asked, leaning closer in fascination. “Can you feel physical pain?”

“I- I do not know what pain is like.”

“Like…” Virgil punched his own thigh, wincing. “That. When you’re harmed, you feel it and it hurts.”

“Oh.” Logan frowned again. “Punch me.” Virgil hesitantly bumped the project’s shoulder with his fist. Logan rolled his eyes. “You must do it harder to cause “pain.” If you can punch yourself so hard, do so for me as well for accuracy.”

Virgil sighed and leaned forward, punching harder this time, knuckles buzzing at the sensation. “Feel anything?” Virgil asked.

“Hm. I believe so. It is… unpleasant.”

“That’s pain,” Virgil said. “I think.”

Before Logan could speak, Patton walked into the room holding a cup of water and handed it to Virgil with a gentle smile. His eyes settled on Logan and he looked uncomfortable in the presence of his own creation.

“I couldn’t find my laundry but uh- it looks like Virge got you taken care of.”

“Virge?” Logan asked.

“My nickname,” Virgil explained.

“Ah.”

“Well,” Patton said, fumbling with his fingers, “I think I should head to bed.”

“Of course,” Logan said. “For optimal functioning, a human should get a night’s sleep of approximately 8-11 hours.”

Patton swallowed. “Uhm. Yeah, kiddo. Or uh…?”

“Logan,” Virgil said. “He said we can call him Logan.”

Patton simply nodded then flinched again, looking fearful. “Night.” He stumbled out of the room, tripping on his feet that scrambled, almost on their own accord as if searching for an escape.

“Is Patton afraid of me?” Logan asked.

“Nah,” Virgil lied as he took a sip of the water.

“Nah?” Logan asked, sounding more as if he were saying “nau-s” and Virgil snorted into his water at the mispronunciation of the word. “I believe you are lying to me. Patton shows all signs of being visibly afraid.”

“He’s just… nervous.”

“It is easy to comprehend why. I am not supposed to be activated yet. I am an unfinished project. It must be unnerving to all of you to have me around.”

Virgil shrugged. “You don’t unnerve me. Not like I think you’re gonna kill me or anything. Besides, if you do kill me, you’ll be putting me out of my misery,” he said with a snicker.

“You are suicidal?” Logan asked with a frown.

“No,” Virgil said. “It’s uhm… a joke.”

“Ah. Am I supposed to laugh?”

“Not if you didn’t find it funny.”

“I did not.”

“Then don’t laugh.”

Logan let out a small chuckle then his eyes instantly widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. “I apologise.”

Virgil smirked. “You’re fine. We should probably get some sleep. Do you need like… charged or something?”

“I suppose I should ask Patton.”

“You do that.” Virgil slowly stood and shot a two-finger salute to Logan. “Night.”

“Good night, Virgil. Sleep well.”

Maybe the words were just simply ones in Logan’s system that he registered were appropriate ones to be used as a polite goodnight. Still yet, Virgil couldn’t help the warmth that the words left in his chest.

////

The next day was spent with Roman on the phone lying his ass off, Logan and Virgil holing themselves up in a room, and Patton hiding away on a computer. It appeared he was reviewing the notes to project L0 over and over again.

“Project L0 is with us and safe. No, sir, it is not activated. Yes, sir, we will reach headquarters within two days,” Roman’s voice said, carrying through the hallway.

Virgil and Logan sat on a twin-sized bed up in the room where Virgil was staying. He and Logan had been going through several books together. Logan seemed quite eager to learn and listen to almost anything Virgil had to say.

“Your mother was an addict?” Logan asked.

Virgil nodded, tossing a copy of Moby Dick into the finished pile of books. Logan had been going through them like mad. “Heroin,” Virgil said. “You know about that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Logan said. “I am sure that not having a parent around must have had negative effects on you.”

Virgil smirked. “Plenty.”

“Such as?” Logan asked, eyes inquisitive and curious. It was almost child-like.

“Well…” Virgil trailed off and shrugged. “Maybe it explains a lot of the anxiety I have.”

“That would be plausible,” Logan said.

“Mhm.”

“How did your father perish?”

“Perish?”

“How did he die?”

“Oh.” Virgil scowled down at his hands. “Drug overdose. He was just as bad as my mom, to be honest.”

“Ah. I see.” Logan closed the Sherlock Holmes novel he was holding and looked at Virgil once again. “You are going to have to deactivate me, correct?”

“Oh-” Suddenly, the idea of doing such a thing seemed cruel and unfair. Finally, Virgil settled on shrugging. “Dunno.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Before you three do so… would you like to conduct a few experiments with me?” Logan asked.

Virgil frowned. “Such as…?”

“Experiments to see all that I am I am capable of.”

“Oh… sure.” Virgil set aside some of the books and looked back to Logan. “What are we starting with?”

“Kiss me,” Logan said.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I gotta say, that’s not what I was expecting. Why?”

“I want to see if I feel anything from kissing someone.” Logan paused. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we do not have to proceed-”

“No, no, it’s fine… Just… are you sure?”

“Of course. I feel that an experiment like this will provide us with more information as to the extent my feelings can reach.”

Virgil shrugged. “’Kay.”

Casual. As if he’d kissed people millions of times in his life. Not like he was a lip virgin or anything, no-

He leaned in and cupped the AI’s smooth jaw and drew in, crashing their lips together. He tried to be soft but neither he nor Logan appeared to be any good at that. Logan’s hands were wrapped around his waist a little too tight and his lips pressed so hard onto Virgil’s that his own lips poked uncomfortably against his teeth. Virgil accidentally pulled Logan’s hair a little as he tried to guide him somewhat. Virgil’s heart was beating rapidly, only because he wanted the awkwardness to be broken and just end already. Logan pressed even harder into Virgil’s lips and Virgil let out a mix between a yelp and a groan at the pressure.

Logan pulled away, looking completely unflustered and calm; Virgil knew that he was the exact opposite, heart thrumming in his chest and face flushed. Logan wiped his lips and frowned. “I felt nothing,” he said. As if they had just burnt a single cookie or dropped a pin or something completely mundane.

Virgil puffed out a laugh. “Same.”

Logan smiled and let out a quiet laugh. “Okay. So I cannot feel romantic feelings.”

“Woah, woah,” Virgil said. “You don’t know that from one kiss! And certainly not one from me.”

“Well… what else would I do?”

“I dunno…” Virgil broke out into a blush. “Hold hands with someone? Someone who’s actually attractive.”

“You are attractive.”

“No, I’m not- I mean, that’s not what I _mean_.”

“I am not attracted to you,” Logan said with a frown. “Or Patton… or Roman… or anyone I have seen. But you all are attractive. I can acknowledge that.”

Virgil felt like his lungs were going to burst. “Okay, so you don’t feel romantic feelings. That’s fine. You can still feel things,” Virgil said.

“Like what?” Logan asked.

“’Dunno… sadness maybe? You experience amusement. You laughed after we… kissed.”

“Because it seemed silly.”

“See? Amusement. You obviously feel some things.”

“I wonder if I feel sexual attraction… Or sexual pleasure, for that matter.” Logan looked over Virgil and Virgil’s eyes widened.

“Nope! No experiments with that department. At least not with my help anyway.”

////

The rest of the day carried out in a series of several experiments. Some were more informative than others.

 **Theory:** Logan cannot experience physical pain.

Disproven. Logan describes the feeling of several physical injuries as “painful.”

 **Theory:** Logan cannot experience romantic attraction.

Partially-Proven. Upon looking at a series of images and videos demonstrating people of different body types, races, sexual orientations, and personalities, Logan has described his feelings towards them in ways that do not indicate any form of romantic attraction. Further analysis may be required.

 **Theory:** Logan cannot experience sexual attraction.

Disproven. Proven. Upon looking at a series of images and videos demonstrating people of different body types, races, sexual orientations, and personalities, Logan has described his feelings towards several of the males in ways that indicated sexual attraction. Arousal also occurred during this experiment.

 **Theory:** Logan cannot have preferences.

Disproven. Upon reading several Sherlock Holmes novels, Logan said to have preferred, “Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet.” Logan found several colours such as grey, blue, and green to be more pleasing. He also enjoyed several of the song options on the radio.

 **Theory:** Patton is afraid of Logan.

Proven. Patton avoided Logan’s presence throughout the day and almost refused to speak to anyone besides Roman.

 **Theory:** Logan cannot dance well.

Proven. Virgil cringed as soon as Logan tried to do the Cupid Shuffle.

 **Theory:** Logan can solve complex Algebraic expressions in his head.

Proven. Logan completed an entire worksheet in his head in under five minutes.  

 **Theory:** Logan cannot experience mental/emotional pain.

**To be determined.**

////

The very next day was far from as peaceful. Virgil awoke to the sound of banging on the front door downstairs. Someone was insistently pounding and then there was a moment of silence. Then- gunshots. Virgil dove out of bed and fumbled to lock his door. He scrambled under his bed and yanked out the pistol Roman had given him.

He peeked through the blinds and glanced out the window and his heart dropped into his stomach; several black vans sat outside in the driveway and in the grass. Two armed men and three armed women stood by the mailbox, glancing around.

Shaking, Virgil stepped away. He looked around for some form of escape route but before he had the time to think, someone was knocking quietly on the door. Virgil swallowed and glanced at the window. There was a screen there, under the glass. If he ripped the screen out, it would take time but-

“Virgil!” a familiar voice hissed.

Virgil bolted towards the door, pressing his ear against it. “Logan?” he asked.

“It’s me. Please open the door. Patton and Roman sent me off.”

Virgil, quiet as possible, slowly unlocked and opened the door. More gunshots were heard and Virgil slipped the gun out first, then peeked. Logan stood, eyes wide and face covered in sweat. He had never looked so human than in that moment.

“Come in,” Virgil said quietly.

Logan slipped in and Virgil locked the door. Logan moved over to the dresser and began dragging it over and pushed it against the door.

“Please assist me in moving the bed,” Logan said, wiping a thick layer of sweat away from his forehead. His hands were trembling.

The two walked over to the bed and pulled it from the way. Then they pushed it up against the dresser as far as it would go until they were met with nothing besides resistance.

“They are after me,” Logan said, swallowing. “That is the reason I was sent up, to hide with you. Roman said if they find me-”

Virgil clasped Logan’s hands. “Sh. They won’t find us.”

“A statement like that is entirely illogical-”

“I’m supposed to be the worrier. Shut up and wait.”

More gunshots. Doors opened then slammed shut. More gunshots. Something slammed against their door and a gunshot rang out. Silence. More gunshots. Logan breathed heavily beside him. Virgil could swear he heard the wires whirring within Logan, trying to process the situation. Their hands remained clasped together and Virgil found the tight, almost painful grip comforting.

Finally, someone was banging on their door. Virgil tensed until Roman’s voice rang out. “Virgil! Open the door. It’s me. It’s okay.”

Virgil let out a breath of relief and dropped Logan’s hands. The two worked together to pull the bed and dresser away from the door. Virgil unlocked it, opened it, and saw Roman standing, a huge gash above his eyebrow. Several bodies laid dead in the hallway.

“We have to go,” Roman said urgently.

Virgil nodded shakily and tried to look away from the bodies as he and Logan followed Roman down the stairs.

If the hall was bad- the living room was worse. Bodies were thrown about everywhere, bleeding from gunshot wounds to stab wounds. It was disgusting, awful, and gorier than anything Virgil had ever seen.

Logan did not appear unaffected- he was shuddering, shaking from head to toe as he stared at the bodies lying on the ground, blood seeping into the carpet. Virgil stared from him to the bodies, feeling his stomach roll with displeasure. He was going to vomit; he was going to-

He lurched forward, puking onto the carpet, a few feet away from one of the bodies. The heat from the vents seemed to be scalding against his neck. He gagged and threw up until there was nothing left and his stomach heaved as he began sobbing, loud and desperate.

Someone came up behind him and laid a gentle hand on his back.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Patton whispered, throwing his arms around Virgil. “Look away, look away.”

Virgil did so but peeked at Logan who kept staring, looking frightened and traumatized himself. But he couldn’t- he was a computer, a robot, a creation; he couldn’t… he’d said it himself. He couldn’t feel.

Still yet, Virgil felt himself choking out, “Look away, Logan. Stop looking at it.”

“I have never seen death like this before,” Logan whispered.

Roman ran a hand through his hair, sticky with blood and walked over to Logan, gently grasping his elbows and guiding him closer to Patton and Virgil.

“You don’t have to keep looking, Specs-”

“I was created to do all that,” Logan whispered. “I was not… I… I am in pain.” He swallowed. “Virgil, am I injured?”

Virgil forced himself from the safety of Patton’s arms and approached Logan. He looked over his skin, taking up his arms in his hands and looking the skin over; not a single scratch. Logan was completely unharmed.

“No,” Virgil said.

“Impossible,” Logan said. “Falsehood, my- my head hurts and my,” he laid a hand on his chest, “chest aches.”

“It’s a mental injury,” Roman said, scuffing his heel on the concrete. “A… trauma inside your brain. You are feeling an emotion.”

“Impossible,” Patton breathed.

“Absolutely not impossible,” Virgil whispered through his scratchy throat. “I- You’ve seen Sci-Fi movies, AI’s… we don’t know the extent of-”

“But that’s- that’s Sci-Fi!” Patton burst out. “It’s bullshi- bull _shoot_.”

Roman rolled his eyes and stared his partner down. “Is it impossible, Patton? How do we know?”

“He’s a computer!” Patton yelled. “You know- ones and zeros and all that jazz. He isn’t-” Patton promptly burst into tears.

Virgil looked from Patton to Logan and found the AI was staring at Patton looking as if in great pain.

“I didn’t accept the job because I wanted to make a weapon,” Patton whined through his tears. “I’m so _lonely_ ,” he admitted. Logan kept staring and Virgil was certain a robot- an unfeeling AI could not look so sympathetic. “I accepted the job because it let me be around people and hey, I could put my skills to some use for once.”

“Patton…” Roman trailed off.

“I was given partial control of project L0 with Roman and then I just… I put all my stupid physical desires onto a computer. His body type to his hair to his… his breathing. He looks real, he looks like a person but he’s not. He’s a computer. He’s not… he can’t _feel_. He’s meant to act human, to be around us and act like us but he’s not us. It’s all coding. It’s not real.”

Virgil stared at Logan who was staring at his shoes, looking absolutely crushed. Virgil felt like Patton was being borderline cruel

“He’s a faulty weapon,” Patton whispered. “I messed up. He has- he-he,” Patton drew in a shaky breath, “has to be destroyed. The bosses will kill me if they find out I screwed up so severely and the weapon created to kill can’t even kill. He’s supposed to be a weapon. And if our enemies who we _don’t even know who they are_ get ahold of him, they might have just enough to revamp him so he can be used against us-”

“This is code?” Logan asked. “Are you saying that what I am feeling is nothing but _code_?”

Patton met Logan’s eyes. “Yes.”

“Cogito ergo sum,” Logan whispered. “I think, therefore, I am. It’s a philosophical proposition by René Descartes that many have accepted and believe. I think and I feel and I-” Logan was choking, eyes brimming with tears. “I’m not just a code, Patton.”

Patton shuddered. “I’m not God, I can’t create a human life.”

“Maybe he’s not a human life then,” Virgil mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Who knows?”

“I am merely programmed to feel. I am a creation-”

Virgil scoffed. “Humans are programmed to feel just as much as you are. God or the universe or whatever made us feel. Does that make us any less worthy?”

Patton swallowed and looked down as Virgil continued on to say, “You of all people, Patton- I’d think you would be less… judgmental.”

“You are afraid of me,” Logan said quietly. “I think that I am beginning to understand why. I am… a creation that went haywire.” Logan stepped closer to Patton and Patton, to his credit, didn’t back away or flinch when Logan took his hands into Patton’s. “You fear that this all is out of your limit. You have lost control of the project you have spent years having full control over.”

Logan squeezed his hands. “I am sorry I bring you unease. However, I- I would not fear any longer.”

Patton frowned. “What?”

“I will explain once we leave. We need to go right away.”

“Wait-” Patton tried but Roman hushed him by raising a hand.

“He’s right. We need to leave. They’ll be sending backup soon,” Virgil said.

Without another word to each other, they grabbed their belongings and left.

////

In the back of Roman’s car, after running without pause for a full mile, Logan kept his hand within Virgil’s. He looked as if he were gathering the courage to say something but it wasn’t working.

“We’ll reach the next safe house in about an hour-” Roman said.

“Can we stop for gasoline?” Logan asked.

“Gas?” Roman asked. He looked down at the meter than sighed. “We probably should, we’re almost out.”

He pulled into a gas station and filled up. Logan was sweating again, looking nervous. Virgil was beginning to grow sick with suspicion, especially once Roman walked inside to pay and Logan let go of Virgil’s hand.

“Patton, you three might need some food,” Logan said. It made sense- the three hadn’t eaten at all that day since their morning had started off so rocky. So why did the whole thing feel so… wrong?

Patton frowned. “I suppose… Yeah. That’s… kind of you to think of, Logan. Thanks.”

Logan offered a hesitant smile and Patton smiled back then walked out of the car and into the store.

“What’s going on-” Virgil began but then Logan was jumping from the backseat and into the font, starting up the ignition. Virgil yelped as he slammed into the window from the sharp turn Logan took to jerk from the parking lot.

“What the hell?” Virgil shouted.

“There’s a spare tank of gasoline in the back, correct?”

“Yes, but what-”

“There are matches in Patton’s bag.” Logan’s hands were tight on the wheel as he sped through traffic, cutting people off like a maniac.

“Logan, what-”

Logan turned down a less busy street from there, he drove into an empty field and then parked the car. He walked out of the car and Virgil followed as Logan took Patton’s matches and then grabbed the gasoline from the back.

“What is going on?” Virgil asked.

Logan looked as if he were short-circuiting. “I have to be destroyed.”

“ _What?_ ”

“They will continue to pursue you, so long as I exist. And if Patton is found out by your government that I do not work as he was commanded to make me work, he could be in danger.” Logan looked physically ill. “I will set myself on fire. Then you must drill a hole through my memory if it is not destroyed. That’s the main thing we do not want in the government’s hands nor the people after us.”

“Logan, no-” Virgil begged.

“Crush every piece they could use to reconstruct me.”

“I am not going to murder you-”

“It is not murder,” Logan said, swallowing. “Think of it like throwing away an old laptop.”

“ _No_.”

“Virgil, please.”

Virgil felt tears running down his face then finally nodded. “Okay.”

“If it is possible, please bury me. I am aware I am not human, but-“

“You still deserve a burial, you moron,” Virgil snarled.

Logan raised his hands up with a hesitant smile. “Ah. Perhaps. Thank you, Virgil.” He swiped a hand through his hair where sweat had begun to accumulate. “It will all come to pass. It will all be okay once again, dear Virgil,” Logan said. He pulled Virgil’s hands up to his chest where Virgil had long grown used to the absence of a heartbeat.

Virgil wanted to wipe his eyes; he knew they must be gross and red, raw with tears. Instead, he allowed the AI to keep them in his cold hands. “For a robot, you’re a damn sap.”

Logan smiled. “You helped me learn how to feel.”

“No, I didn’t, Logan, you felt all on your own-”

“Listen to me, please,” Logan said. “You helped me test my hypothesis. You helped me to discover all the vast and _odd_ emotions that I am capable of experiencing. I am eternally grateful for that.”

“Is this a confession of love? Because hate to break it to ya, but-”

“It is a confession of platonic love,” Logan said. “You explained love to me better than any of amount of research did. You cannot truly understand something until you feel it yourself.” Logan leaned forward and wrapped Virgil in a tight hug. “I… love you.”

Virgil whined, clutching Logan tightly to himself, praying that if robots had souls- that God would take good care of Logan’s. “I love you too.”

“Look away, Virgil,” Logan said, pulling away. On the grass, next to his foot where he had set it down before, was the can of gasoline. Logan picked it up and uncapped it, pouring it all over his body. He reached into his jeans pocket and brought out a thing of matches. He struck one of the matches and a flame flickered to life at the end of the little piece of wood. Slowly, Logan brought it up to his wrist and before Virgil could jump away, he caught on fire.

Virgil fell to the ground and covered his eyes, tears splashing against his hands. Logan, to his credit, was quiet until he finally gave in and let out little yelps of pain. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and slapped his hands against his ears. He waited until the fire was spreading, dangerously so, and he grabbed the bucket and flung it over the flame. He picked up the second bucket and threw it over. Finally, with the third bucket, the fire was smothered and all that remained were blackened… parts. Wires. Chips. Some of the metal skeleton.

_Drill a hole in my memory if it is not destroyed. That’s the main thing we do not want in the government's hands._

Virgil picked up the drill, wiping his eyes. He needed to work through the pain; failing would mean failing Logan. He took the drill and began driving holes through any of the slightly salvaged remains. It felt sickening, horrible, and inhumane.

_Crush every piece they could use to reconstruct me._

Virgil grabbed the hammer and began slamming into the remains; he couldn’t hear himself sobbing.

_If it is possible, please bury me. I am aware I am not human, but-_

_You still deserve a burial, you moron._

_Ah. Perhaps. Thank you, Virgil._

Virgil kicked all he could of the remains into a Tupperware container in the trunk and sealed it shut, shoving it in his bag afterward. Each movement made him feel as if the weight of the world had been dropped upon his shoulders. He slung the bag over his shoulders and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed Roman’s number.

“Virgil, holy- What happened to you and Logan?”

“Logan- He’s…” Virgil couldn’t finish but Roman seemed to understand.

“Oh. _Oh_. Oh, Virge-”

“I just wanna bury him. He doesn’t deserve to be put in a stupid used plastic container, it’s not fair.”

“Of course. You can explain everything when you see us… Let’s just meet at the next safe house, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Take the bus. Don’t try to drive.”

“I’m not a child, Roman.”

Roman sighed, deep and full of sorrow. “I understand that, but you’ve suffered something traumatic. It’s best if you just… don’t force yourself to do anything. Anything too… tough.”

“I’ll be there within the hour.”

////

“Kiddo!” Patton flung himself into Virgil’s arms. “Are you okay?”

Virgil felt the sobs and tears building up; he wasn’t going to go through that again. He swallowed them down and ran his hand up and down Patton’s back. “No. Not really. Are you?”

Patton shook his head from its place on Virgil’s shoulder and then began to shake, a small whimper coming from his lips. He pressed himself impossibly closer, nearly merging his body into Virgil’s. Virgil navigated them to the couch where he collapsed, allowing Patton to crumble on top of his lap, beginning to sob.

“This is all my fault,” he sobbed. “All my stupid fault.”

“Shut up,” Virgil snarled, suddenly having no patience for false accusations- especially ones from his friends. Even if it was against themselves. “Plenty of people have the blame here. Don’t be dumb and take it all for yourself.”

The door creaked open and Roman stood in the doorway, glancing from Patton to Virgil’s face. “ _Should I leave?”_ he mouthed. Virgil shook his head and Roman slowly walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Patton, darling, are you doing all right?” Roman asked, running a hand through his hair.

Patton shook his head. “I shouldn’t have made project L0.”

“I helped. Don’t take all the credit,” Roman said with a small laugh.

Patton lifted his head from Virgil’s shoulder. “Logan didn’t deserve to die.”

“No, he didn’t,” Virgil agreed. “But… don’t regret making him.” Virgil found himself choking up again, remembering how bright Logan’s eyes had been when he’d read through the stupid Sherlock Holmes series. “Logan loved every second of being alive.”

And Virgil decided, without another second of hesitance, that yes, Logan had been no less alive than any human Virgil had met.

////

Virgil opened the Tupperware container and carefully switched the contents from it to the royal blue glass jar. Roman took it and latched the container and with the most care and tenderness, he placed it on the ground, wiping away stray tears as he did so.

“Uhm…” Roman looked from Patton to Virgil, the only two at the little ceremony everyone had agreed upon holding. “I uhm. We didn’t know Logan for long at all. But he was… a wonderful and beautiful man. Patton and I did not intend to create something that thought for itself but Logan did anyway. Somehow. I am sure of it that Logan was aware he was alive. I am sure he had feelings. He was a self-sacrificing and selfless person. We were honoured to know him.” Roman slowly sat down and Patton stepped forward, looking at his hands.

“I don’t deserve credit for Logan.” Tears were trailing Patton’s cheeks. “I was afraid of him because… because he was aware. He exceeded what he was meant to be. He wasn’t a weapon, never was. I dunno…” Patton burst into tears and Roman stepped forward, pulling Patton into his side. After a while of crying, Patton wiped his tears and choked out, “Logan loved. Logan was good. I’m sorry.” Patton collapsed fully against Roman, breaking into loud and heart-wrenching sobs.

Virgil stared at the deep hole in the ground where the beautiful blue jar lay. He swallowed.

_Blue is a nice colour. It has a certain appeal to it._

Virgil realised the two were looking at him patiently, Patton’s entire weight sagging against Roman. It was his turn to speak and he didn’t know if he could.

“I’m gonna miss him,” Virgil mumbled. “He was better than most of the humans in this world.”

Everyone was silent. Finally, Roman slowly began to toss the dirt into the hole until Logan was buried, completely underground. Roman evened out the dirt on top then stepped back.

The wind blew softly, tousling Virgil’s hair. There was a chill in the air despite the warm sun shining on the earth. Virgil closed his eyes and sent one more prayer up for Logan. The sky was blue; the grass was green. Virgil, Patton, and Roman were all alive and well, still breathing. But Virgil knew, deep down-

 They would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Taylor Swift’s …Ready For It? video came out? Yeah, that’s how long I’ve been working on this bs. I suck at science so it might be a bad idea for me to tip my toes in the genre but whatever. Have 7k of robot!Logan and badly written action.


End file.
